goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Waterfalls
Jade Waterfalls is a simple goanimator who are from Baltimore, maryland. she joined goanimate since july 31, 2012 at age of 15. Jade start to her own grounded series instead of goanimate grounded series by using comedy world characters and other theme characters when she has goplus. without goplus she start to making stick figures grounded series. Jade is famous for her grounded series include buddy bunny, polly, Sabrina, sam and max, mack family, pyb, cheese. she also makes her own ungrounded series include bonnie the sackboy, yummy. but sadly, Jade discontinued her pyb series even sam and max series. she likes making childlike/furries/girly/video game/National/Foreign/goth/hipster/cute/ characters for her both grounded series and ungrounded series, sometimes, Jade makes human characters. she's famous for her character bonnie the sackboy. she is rude to frozen haters and my little pony haters even GoAnimate haters ,The sims haters, anti bronies and grounded videos haters even she rejected their opinions not as much. But still she is not a bad user. Username: Jade Waterfalls Full Name: Trinity Gerdlin Hayes Link to her Youtube account: https://www.youtube.com/user/OfficerTrinityHayes Link to her domo animate: http://domo.goanimate.com/user/0iefZzL7K-oI Link to her goanimate account: http://goanimate.com/user/0st0eGoAla9U Age: 17 Nationally: African American Birthday: March 2nd 1997 Hair color: black(normal), reddish purple, purple(goanimate life) Eye color: Brown,dark blue(goanimate life) Hometown: Baltimore, maryland School: Digital harbor high school Zodic Signs: Pisces Good/bad side: Unknown(possibly good user) Chinese Zodiac sign: Ox Voice: Elizabeth/Salli/Julie/Tween Girl/Crystal/Emma/Misaki Angry voice: Kalya Crying voice: Kalya Boyfriend: Eddie Likes: grounded videos, hangout place, roleplay, runescape, gaiaonline, dc unverse online, meez, the sims, drawing, animating, tv shows, imvu, music, pikimins, groin attack videos, runescape machima, music, movies, gameplay, WWE Smackdown vs Raw series, Ryona videos, WWE, Littlebig planet, TNA, WWE games, Thomas and friends, nightcore songs, trance songs other things Dislike: Slow computers, zwinky, goanimate haters(due to them being very disrespectful to goanimators and calling them a derogatory names) , grounded video haters, Rude people, liars, people who gossiping about her, people who lied to her, people asking why she look like a boy, rude comments, homophobic people, sexism, sexist people, cyberbullies, obnoxious people, frozne haters, my little pony haters. Friends: Carrotkiller101studio, NickComedian1997, Calebcomedian, Midknightcomedian2001, Amsally94, Zscriv, And Nintendofan20, Caroline0204, Ashercomedian2001, louielouie95, paultheninja203, rya, Pancakelover123456789, HeroesYesVillainsNo, PainlessPentagram,galaxylifefan64, StarWarsAndCODFan1999, ILoveCaroline0204, Dora rocks, warren cook, Captain American fan, Memy9909, Baxter, PlantsvsZombies9909, briancomedian2013 , My little pony friend, Sam chen, Taylor JoliCoeur, savoy2121, Eric Eripcson, Jack dawson, fluttergirl, princess matilda, Kristin konkle, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, KodyTheCartoonGuy, VenusComedian1995, Optimus500050, Alex Kimble, Tigrus879, Mitsuki GoAnimate Fan, other Good, Neutral, and Bad users. Trivia *Jade doesn't hate bad users. *Jade Hayes doesn't make videos out of anyone. *She doesn't have an enemy. *Jade's mother have youtube account link: https://www.youtube.com/user/savoy2121 *Jade's not good at making her characters a boyfriend and girlfriend *Jade likes Thomas and friends, bobby's world, powerpuff girls dexter laboratory, cow and chickens, I'm a weasel, rocko's modern life, other cartoon network and nickelodeon tv shows when she was young *Jade's side is not mentioned on goanimate and youtube *Jade often taunts at bad users. *She always laughing at bad users look like real life and their fake avatar, or comments. *if anyone tells her why she look like a boy and other mean response even makes video out of bronies and other mlp fans, frozen fans, goanimators, popular people. it's cause Jade waterfalls will get offended. *Jade have quite short temper. *she can be so rude to frozen haters and My little pony haters even goanimate haters, anti bronies, the sims haters. she declined their opinions sometimes. * Jade Waterfalls have somewhat Valley girl Accent * Jade is rude to g puccio, a User who makes video out of elsa and anna, or other frozen characters and My little pony characters. she rudely rejects his requests and question. she always display rude attitude towards him. sometimes, trinity can be quite nice to him. *Jade has strong dislike of frozen haters and my little pony haters, goanimate haters, the sims haters, anti bronies. she is rude to them sometimes *Jade can be often friendly to mlp haters, frozen haters, or goanimate haters, the sims haters. * Jade Waterfalls can be awkward to people who are not goanimators. * If anyone asks her why male characters dressed like a girl and female characters dressed like a boy, she will ignore this question and deleted it., give rude answer, she can responded to question sometimes Category:1997 Births Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Girls Category:Good Users Category:African Americans Category:Women Category:Young Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Woman Category:People who always laughing at everything Category:PS2 fans Category:PS1 fans Category:Sassy Characters Category:Characters with snooty Atittude Category:Snooty People Category:Nice people Category:Nice characters Category:Nice Users Category:People can be opinion disrespectors sometimes Category:Original GoAnimators Category:Ordinary GoAnimators Category:Characters who have Boyfriends Category:Good Characters Category:People who get angry easily Category:Friendly people Category:Friendly Users Category:Thomas And friends Fans Category:Thomas the tank engine fans Category:Hot-headed Users Category:Hot-headed Characters Category:Annoyed Users Category:Female Users Category:Users with Bluetooths Category:Runescape fans Category:Users who hurt other users sometimes Category:Users who hits others sometimes